


When Gravity Flips

by reyisgey



Series: Astronomy in Reverse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Reysma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisgey/pseuds/reyisgey
Summary: The First Order has been silenced for now and in that downtime the Resistance rebuilds its numbers in a new base on the planet Crait while Rey and Phasma embark on a journey of discovery. The first planet was in ruins, but held traces of First Order occupancy. From their search they found a droid in need of repairs and a drive containing the name and information of various planets. One by one, they visited them searching for answers, finding hardened people and abandoned settlements. They are nearing the end of their list with no solid trails. In the meantime the Resistance has been closing in on Supreme Leader Snoke’s location.





	When Gravity Flips

Frantic footsteps pounded against the dirt floor as Phasma and Rey sprinted down a pathway, huge red rock formations towered along the side of them, obscuring most of the sun as they headed toward the Falcon. Red dust trailed behind them, kicking it up as they ran. As the ship came into view, Rey extended a hand out, the ramp descending to allow for a swift retreat. Phasma glanced behind her shoulder, but kept running, blaster rifle in her arms. They didn’t let up as they went up the ramp, closing it immediately upon their entrance.

The lights slowly flickered on, illuminating the room with a dull light. All that could be heard were their pants as they tried to catch their breath, each grabbing ahold of something to steady themselves after the sprint they just had. Phasma looked over at Rey, unable to say a word. Before she gathered enough breath to speak, something else caught their attention.

A faint whistling interrupted them and they both exchanged a look, eyes wide. The ramp opened once more to reveal a small squared dome droid, whistling wildly.

“Sorry!" Rey apologized. "Come on!" Rey urged, gesturing the silver droid to come in as they closed the ramp.

The droid followed the two, maneuvering fluidly between them, using repulsers to hover half a foot above the ground, a red glow emanating underneath.

They had found the droid in an abandoned First Order base. Or rather the droid had found them. Once they stepped foot into a room, KC-10 came out of nowhere whistling at them and bumping into their legs. Phasma was about the shoot her when Rey stopped Phasma as she leaned down to pick up the droid, cradling it in her arms. It was a little worse for wear, scorch marks all around and in need of repairs. Yet it seemed happy for the touch. It seemed happy to see both of them despite the blaster Phasma had aimed at her. Despite its excitability it threw out sparks every now and then. Rey had no choice but to power the droid down but she took it with them, reasoning that they needed a droid to help decrypt the drive they found.

“Ugh! Look at us!” Rey exclaimed, looking down at hereself.

Their clothing was covered in dark green goo. It dripped onto the ground with a wet splat. As the droid moved around them, it ran straight into the line of fire of a large glob coming from Phasma’s shoulder. The impact weighed it down momentarily. It gave a sharp series of whistles before turning its black photoreceptor up at Phasma.

“Sorry, Kaycee.”

The droid responded with a quick twirl, sending the goo splattering elsewhere, adding to the mess.

“I can’t believe that was another dead end.” Rey grumbled, moving further, trailing goo behind her.

“Rey you’ve got a bit -”

“I know, Phasma!” She snapped as she turned around.

Phasma raised her hands, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she took a step back, only dropping her hands when Rey relaxed.

“We’ll just move onto the next one, Rey.” Phasma gently encouraged, taking a small step forward, mindful of her need of space.

Rey nodded, but dropped her eyes to the ground. She rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand, changing directions. “I need to get this stuff off. Could you get us in the air, please?” Without a response, she continued on her way.

As the two went their separate paths, the droid struggled deciding on which way to go, ultimately heading at Phasma’s heels, moving itself forward anticipating her destination, causing Phasma to stumble as she moved out of the way.

“What’d we say about cutting us off?” Phasma mildly chastised the droid, careful with her footing now. “Last time I sent you flying into the wall.”

KC-10 gave a short whistle, edging a smile out of Phasma.

“Yeah, it was pretty funny.”

Entering the cockpit, Phasma flipped some switches before taking a seat. The Falcon rumbled on. Hopefully, Rey would calm down after cleaning herself up. Rey had been getting noticeably frustrated the more dead ends turned up. Phasma paused for a moment, forgetting what to do next as her mind focused on Rey. Right as her hand moved to another control, KC whistled.

“I know,” Phasma responded, stilling her movements to look over her shoulder, amused more than anything.

She continued and the Falcon started to take off, finally leaving this planet where they had clearly worn their welcome.

“Goodbye Vicria, hello...” She trailed off, the name of their next planet escaping her.

After she got the Falcon out of the airspace, she looked over at KC, waiting for an answer. The droid responded with a few whistles.

“Didn’t we visit that one before?” Another whistle. “Yes we did! It was the planet where -“

KC responded with a series of complex whistles.

“Oh, right. Well, Aluroid it is.”

A cable descended from KC’s base, elongating to reach the control panel. The red light of her sensor began to slowly pulse. With a whistle, the cable pulled back inside the droid and Phasma began the move to lightspeed.

She paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder in Rey’s direction. KC gave a slow whistle and her eyes moved to the droid. Phasma recalled the many droids she had met during her time in the First Order. Most of them were about as cold and clinical as everyone else in the First Order. This droid was different. She sought them out and was excited to actually come across people. She willingly and happily obeyed them. While they tried to clean up KC’s memory, it was a mess. KC didn’t remember anything other than waking up and everyone was gone.

While Phasma was reluctant to bring the droid along, the joy Rey had working on her and the bond they developed over her made it worth it.

“Rey’s just irritated that we’re starting to fall short on leads.” They were nearing on the end of their list. If none of those were Phasma’s planet and neither brought trails leading elsewhere… then this whole thing would have been for nothing. Neither of them wanted to see that happen.

With a sigh, Phasma rubbed her hand over her face. She was bothered by it as well, but managed to keep a better lid on it than Rey. Although, in a way, Phasma worried she was wasting Rey’s time on this as well.

Getting up from her seat, she exited the controls, unsure of where to go now, just roaming. KC silently followed at her heels. Mindful of the goo she had on her, she made sure to watch her step, not needing to leave a trail. Thankfully, the floors were clean. Or well, as clean as they could be considering the ship was old.

She headed toward their quarters, positive that Rey would be there. Once she got close enough Phasma could hear the sound of running water. She was probably toweling herself off, unfortunately neither had the luxury of a full on shower. Rey had discussed the idea of it, adding things to the Falcon to make it more livable. Phasma believed that you weren’t supposed to live your life on a ship so the less livable the better as it gave you an incentive to settle down somewhere.

“Are you alright?” Phasma called out to her from the doorway. Rey was in the bathroom, so she had the privacy of at least one door between them.

“Yeah,” Rey sighed softly, but it was still audible despite the wall between them. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.” 

“It’s okay, Rey. You were upset.”

“Yeah, but -” Another sigh. “I’m sorry we’re not any closer to finding out where you come from.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Silence grew between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Phasma knew Rey needed to hear that she wasn’t to blame for their misfortune.

“Now if you could hurry it up in there, I can’t stand this smell for much longer.”

That got a laugh from Rey and Phasma took a step back, smiling, as she headed for the main  room.

* * *

Echoes of blaster shots and lightsaber deflections spilled into the corridor Phasma walked through. Her heavy footsteps now belonged to clean yet scuffed boots, free of the dark green fluid that had been coating them previously. Her clothing had seen better days, the deep brown of her pants fading at the inseams and knees. The once light tan of her blouse was now worn with stains too ingrained to wash out, yet most of it obscured by the dark olive jacket, lined with thick bantha fur.

Taking a step into the entry way, she pulled the damp towel from around her neck. Her wavy hair, now slightly shaggy and not as well kept as it once had been, was more or less dry from the quick wash she gave herself. Wrapping the towel around her hands, she watched Rey who had on a helmet with blinders, as a small white droid discharged bolts in her direction, each one, meeting an end of her lightsaber.

Rey too had changed from the wraps she once wore, settling for a thick pair of loose fitting grey pants that taper at the end so as to fit into her boots. The planets they’ve visited have not always been for the warmer attire she was used to. A fitted navy shirt with long sleeves that fell down to her knuckles, a loop for thumbs keeping the sleeves in place, sat on top. A black vest provided an extra layer of warmth when necessary (and when not enough, Phasma’s jacket seemed to do the trick).

Phasma leaned against the doorway with a smile, having always taken a liking to watching Rey train. It was a work of beauty. She was a far cry away from the lightsaber wielder Phasma had first met. It seemed so long ago now, the training they did, the people they were. As if it were another life. Some nights Phasma went to sleep without a single thought of _Captain_ Phasma.

The reflecting bolts called for her attention once more. The way Rey moved with her lightsaber, how quick she was, it was as if she could tell which direction it was going before the droid automated it. In the heat of battle, Rey was far more capable than anyone would probably estimate and she used that well into advantage. Phasma was tall and built, everyone knew she was a soldier before she reached for her blaster. Rey still had her slim frame and many took it as weakness. She proved them wrong every time.

It was moments like these where Phasma regretted Rey joining her on this journey. She was clearly destined for bigger things. She deserved to be with the Resistance, aiding them in the fight against the remains of the First Order. Instead she was here with Phasma, chasing one dead end after the other.

Taking a step, Phasma set the sole of her boot down carefully, quietly, then one after the other, tread slowly toward Rey. By the way Rey moved, Phasma figured she would be absolutely preoccupied, completely focused on where the next shot would fire and how she’d deflect it. With that helmet on how could she even hear the stomp of a light foot?

When Phasma got close enough, she reached out her hand to set it on Rey’s shoulder only for her to turn around and lift up the blinder, the droid pausing momentarily. 

“You do know I knew you were here the minute you stepped foot?”

“Yes, I did.” Phasma admitted with an exhale, still reaching out to grab at Rey’s arms, turning her to face each other. “But I thought today would be the day I catch you off guard.”

Rey extinguished her lightsaber so she could lean in, her smirk more pronounced as she looked up at Phasma.

“The day you catch me off guard is the day I catch you off guard.” She spoke softly as she moved against Phasma.

“The latter is not at all likely.”

Phasma could barely finish her sentence before Rey was already tugging her down by the collar of her shirt to which Phasma happily obliged her with a brief kiss.

“Do you want a turn?” Rey asked, voice a little too heavy for the small kiss they just had. 

“No,” Phasma responded, pulling the helmet off of Rey and setting it on a table nearby.

Rey moved to smoothly wrap her arms around Phasma’s torso, underneath her jacket, pressing her cheek onto her chest. Phasma wrapped her arms around Rey in return, enjoying the closeness far too much. As Phasma began to rub Rey’s back she got a hum of contentment from Rey. Kissing the top of her head, she let her nose linger in Rey’s hair, inhaling the unique smell of her. 

A moment like this made Phasma glad to have had Rey join her. She cared deeply for her. Far more than she ever had for anyone - ever. Phasma was afraid to admit it, but she cared for Rey far more than she cared for herself.

While Rey was a tough girl who was hesitant to let her guard down, in a moment like this she allowed herself to be vulnerable, to seek comfort and safety.

They both did. 

Their moment was mildly interrupted from a needy droid that bumped into their legs with a fluster of whistles. Chuckling, the pair parted, each taking a step back. Rey reached for the helmet, putting it back down as Phasma bent down to pick up the droid that whistled sweetly upon contact. Taking a seat, Phasma set the droid on her lap, its repulsors deactivating so it could sit itself on her. It was heavy on her thighs, but Phasma tolerated the weight and momentarily numbness for the droid. She watched Rey, listening to the hum of the lightsaber.

Rey would give the lightsaber a quick spin, the blue and red glow blurring together for a moment. She’d swing it fast enough so it’d block an array of blasts, acting as a shield of sorts. Phasma noticed Rey started to give each swing a little flourish. Her eyes narrowed.

“Are you showing off?”

A breath of a laugh escaped Rey’s lips as she spun the dual-ended saber again, setting down her foot as it stopped, letting her jut her hip out.

“Maybe.” She said in a teasing tone that made Phasma grin. “Are you impressed?”

“Very.”

They both let out a gentle laugh at the other. Phasma hardly considered herself needing to be impressed by Rey. She was always in awe of how incredibly talented she was. If anything, Phasma liked to show off to Rey if she got the chance.

Usually it’d be in a display of brute strength. Either with the easy way Phasma lifted Rey up and carried her to their bed when she fell asleep on the couch (Phasma had learned Rey feigned the deepness of her sleep at times - not that Phasma minded one bit) or when she helped fix the Falcon. They can’t go very far with some problem coming up. Whether it’s pulling apart a crusted part or hammering down another, Phasma never wasted an opportunity to give Rey something to admire.

And Rey did not miss a chance to admire.

“How do you think the others are doing?” Phasma asked after a beat of silence, hoping she didn’t catch Rey off guard.

“Uh,” she said, still managing to block a shot. “I don’t know. Good, I hope.”

“It’s been a while.”

“I miss Finn.” Rey admitted and Phasma gave a small smile. “And BB-8. And Poe and Leia. Luke.”

They were her family. This is the longest she’d been away from them. Yet, she didn’t regret joining Phasma.

“I hope they’re having better luck at finding Snoke than we are at finding my home planet.”

Rey was silent for a bit and Phasma wondered if she was being distracting. Yet, it didn’t seem to stop Rey from matching each shot.

“It _is_ a bit weird we haven’t heard from them in a while, isn’t it?”

Phasma nodded despite Rey being unable to see her.

“Kaycee how are our communications?” Rey asked, continuing on with her training.

KC whistled in response. Everything was working fine. That seemed to make Rey go silent again although Phasma wasn’t sure if it was in concentration or if she was in thought. 

“Should we try to contact them once we drop out of lightspeed?”

“If only for an update,” Phasma reassured, not wanting Rey to worry about them for no reason. “We are quite a distance away from them. It could just be difficult to send a communication from their old base.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Maybe.”

* * *

As they came out of lightspeed, a familiar chime sounded throughout the ship, alerting the two.

Rey and Phasma had settled into the couch. Rey nestled herself between Phasma’s legs, her arms wrapping around Rey, pulling her close. They had been in the middle of exchanging small and brief kisses when they felt the ship emerge out of light speed. The action alone wasn’t enough to lift them from their lover’s snuggle. They had barely even felt the jolt out of lightspeed. However, that chime was one of an incoming transmission.

They exchanged a look before untangling themselves from each other. Rey was the first to get both feet on the ground, pushing herself off Phasma to start rushing toward the cockpit. Phasma was slower but her long strides kept her a close distance, matching Rey’s urgency. The only transmissions they ever received were from the Resistance.

Despite being the last to move, KC passed by them and was beating them to their destination.

Rey worried about the Resistance. Had something happened? Were they attacked?

“Kaycee, relay the transmission,” Rey ordered before she even entered the corridor into the cockpit.

The droid whistled, plugging itself into the controls, preparing the holoprojector as they entered. An image of Chewbacca developed, however not without some glitches. Rey turned away from the projection to the droid. 

“Clean up the transmission.”

KC whistled. It didn’t seem like there was anything she could do.

In the transmission Chewie gave a roar, yet the audio would break in between, leaving Rey helpless at a reliable translation. Phasma could only imagine what the wookie was saying. Her eyes moved from Rey to the projection to try and gauge what the message might have entailed.

Judging by the crease on Rey’s brow it could have been terrible news or she might just be concentrating on an effort to clearly interpret it. Phasma hadn’t a clue what it said and could only imagine it was almost as difficult to understand for Rey.

Once the transmission ended, Rey ordered KC to play it again.

“Rey…” Phasma started, tone gentle.

“Hold on, I’m trying to understand.” She kindly shushed Phasma, putting a hand on her arm, eyes unmoved from the projection.

After a moment, Rey pursed her lips, but still remained with a furrowed brow until she looked back to Phasma, letting herself inhale deeply before speaking.

“I think the Resistance has been trying to contact us but… something about their long range communication tower… something happened with it so they asked Chewie to send us a message from Takodana. It… it sounded urgent.” Rey could get that from his tone, but what he said was difficult to understand. “Something about Snoke. Snoke’s location, maybe?”

Phasma nodded, understanding how grave something like this was. Without another word, she leaned over onto the controls, ready to set the course to the base when another familiar chime sounded. 

“Oh, what now,” Phasma muttered, turning to the blinking light. She let out a long sigh. “We’re low on fuel. There’s no way we can make a jump back to their system.”

Her eyes trailed up at Rey who kept her eyes on the controls, lips still pursed in thought.

“Should we try and get some fuel from Aluroid?”

Rey took a moment, seeming far away until she blinked and took a step back, giving a subtle shake of her head.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember if the planet is civilized.” She patted herself, looking for the datapad they had picked up during their first voyage to a planet occupied by the First Order.

“Well, since we’re already here we might as well. I don’t think this will last us to reach another system. If anything they might point us in a direction to fuel.” Although when had the planets they visited been so welcoming and helpful?

Rey stopped patting herself and looked over at Phasma, meeting her eyes.

“You’re right. Let’s land. Let me just grab the datapad so I can check it and we know what we’re getting into.”

Turning to head back, she stopped abruptly only to turn back around, looking to Phasma.

“Can you send a transmission in response? I just want Chewie to know we’ve received it. Maybe he’ll send another one and it’ll be easier to understand this time.”

Phasma nodded and Rey continued on her way. Looking to KC, she motioned for her to begin the transmission. Phasma got up from her seat, stiffening just a bit.

“Chewbacca. We’ve recieved your transmission. It was a bit difficult to understand but we picked up your urgency. Unfortunately, as you can tell, we’re systems away from the Resistance base and we’re low on fuel. Once we’re fueled up we’ll prepare a jump to the Resistance. We hope all is well. Signing off.” With a nod, KC stopped the recording and prepared to send the transmission.

Phasma looked over in the direction Rey left, a frown coming to her features. Rey was a lot more empathetic than people took her for. She worried for those she cared about. To a point where she often went to dark thoughts of the possibility of something terrible happening that would take them from her.

It was a recurring nightmare of her’s.

Rey’s footsteps sounded in the distance, becoming louder as she neared and appeared in the entryway to the cockpit. 

“The decryption for this was less than most of the planets we visited. Native species and nonnatives are in a weak peace agreement with each other. They considered it a very rich planet. Minerals, plant life, animal life.” She looked up at Phasma for the first time since coming back to the cockpit. “That’s it.”

Letting a sharp inhale through her nose, Phasma exhaled with a nod of her head. It sounded better than the other planets they visited, but she knew well enough not to have her guard down. Not to mention despite the warnings the data had given about prior planets, they still ended up being blindsided in some way. 

“Alright, let’s get to it then.”

* * *

Large plots of green were visible from space and as they grew closer, slivers of blue cut through the land. Rivers, they could only assume for now.

Phasma has found that Rey really enjoyed the green planets. She looked at them with infectious excitement. The energy only dampened when they realized that the planet was not the one they were looking for.

Some were vacant, no sign of life other than native animal species. Many were hostile.

Phasma moved through clouds, coming closer and finding that the foliage was large. The trees were some of the biggest she’d ever seen with overarching branches and leaves.

Judging by the water building up on their window, the planet was experiencing some wetness. Phasma managed to make out a small clearing and took it as a place to land.

“Okay, are you ready?” Phasma asked as she got out of her seat.

Rey continued to watch, eyes focused on the rainfall. Phasma watched her with a small smile, reaching down for her blaster. Another item they managed to pick up from the abandoned First Order station. Phasma had tinkered with it a bit, giving it a decent scope.

Eventually Rey removed herself from the cockpit, coming along the tunnel, quick footsteps with a purpose aiming for the ramp. 

KC-10 trailed behind them this time, always reluctant to enter new planets. Phasma was waiting for Rey to say something but it seemed she was too preoccupied with getting outside. So, Phasma turned around, kneeling to get on a better level with KC.

“You’re gonna have to sit this one out, girl.” To which the droid whistled sadly in response. “After this you can roam as freely as you want. Deal?” They would be heading back to the base after all.

Phasma extended a fist to the droid to which it opened up from below to reveal and extendable claw. KC raised it to meet Phasma’s fist.

With a smile, she gave KC’s head a quick pat and continued heading out.

She hadn’t missed the sound of the ramp opening and was a bit worried Rey didn’t wait for her but she still paced herself as she walked down the ramp, taking the extra step for it to quickly shut behind her. Once the humidity hit her, it was unbearable. Her clothes were already sticking to her skin and she had half a mind to leave her jacket back in the Falcon. 

However, as she caught sight of Rey, standing just out from under the Falcon, she smiled, forgetting her discomfort and walked toward her. The soil underneath gave into Phasma’s weight, leaving her tracks imprinted in the exposed dirt but the grass sprung back after being pushed down.

“Rey?”

The sound of her name pulled Rey from her thoughts but the joy in her eyes was full of childish mirth.

“It’s so green here. And _wet_.”

She blinked as a drop splashed on her nose. Already her clothing was turning a darker shade as it started to grow damp. She extended her arms out and turned in a circle before reaching out to grab Phasma’s hand, pulling her further into the rain.

Just a moment ago Phasma wondered what would get her to relax after the message from Chewbacca and now it seemed as if she had forgotten all about it.

Phasma wasn’t a stranger to rain and winced slightly as droplets fell onto her head and face. Despite the humidity, it was refreshing. Rey reached up to wipe the wetness from Phasma cheeks.

Rey just wanted to save this moment, them together in rain. Moments like these Rey could forget about the rest of the outside world, about the Resistance, the First Order, the Jedi.

They kiss, surrendering to the blissful moment. Phasma was the first to pull away.

“I think I spotted a settlement not too far from here.”

Of course it didn’t last very long. Not that Rey wasn’t grateful it wouldn’t. She’d feel too guilty if that happened. So she just took a step back, rementering they had a mission to do and there was an urgent matter that they needed to tend to back with the Resistance.

“I don’t think we’re going to find fuel here. I doubt this place sees its share of ships.” Rey noted.

Phasma treaded ahead, not too far but a distance enough to meet the end of the clearing before Rey. She took note of the way the trunks of trees remained.

“There’s some advancement here.” She pointed to it. “This clearing is manmade. For what other reason would it serve than for a landing port?” 

Rey eyed it next, squatting down to inspect it.

“It doesn’t look like it’s been maintained. There’s some regrowth.”

Phasma hummed in response. She held her rifle in an offensive position now.

“Stay close, Rey.”

They entered the dense cluster of trees finding that underneath them the rain fell less incessantly. Every now and then one drop managed to trickle past the leaves. The patter of the rain on the leaves and the sound of wildlife was soothing but they had learned not to be fooled by this natural silence, this serene environment. 

“Is anything familiar?” Rey asked, trailing behind Phasma.

Phasma shook her head, looking around, wishing she did find something familiar about this place. Although she was more unsettled than anything.

“It’s rather quiet for a settlement to be nearby,” Rey noted, coming alongside Phasma.

Rey on the other hand, kept her lightsaber hanging off her belt. Unlike Phasma, Rey met these things with a genuine curiosity. Phasma was always apprehensive. Maybe it was the fact that they had gotten hostile encounters or it was her stormtrooper training. Phasma liked to believe it was the former. 

“Let me do the talking this time.”

That got a smile out of Phasma as her eyes softened and she looked over her shoulder at Rey.

“Are you saying I don’t know how to negotiate?”

“I’m saying....” Rey trailed, bumping playfully into Phasma. “You can be a bit intimidating at first.”

“Uh-huh,” Phasma said, still looking at Rey. “So can you.”

“I do not!” Rey argued.

Phasma remained smiling, turning her attention forward. In that moment, she could have sworn she caught movement of in between the trees. Her brows furrowed at that.

“Phasma!” Rey called out to her, thinking she was still joking around.

Raising her blaster, she swept over the area only then hearing some clattering in the ground nearby. She didn’t get a chance to even find the source before a cloud of gas broke out and obscured their vision.

“Rey!” Phasma called out to her, reaching out.

The sound of their coughing gave their location and they eventually found one another. In a lurch forward, Phasma pulled Rey to her, enveloping her in her arms. Rey buried her face into Phasma’s jacket, holding onto it for dear life being able to feel her strength leave her.

Phasma was unbalanced by Rey’s full weight, needing to keep Rey standing even though she was losing her own strength. Her eyes fought to remain open, darting to spot some movement. Her breath came out rough, in pants. Slowly, Phasma’s legs began to tremble. Her feet slid against the grass, struggling to remain standing after Rey had fallen unconscious. 

Ultimately, Phasma gently fell to her knees still keeping Rey close but she was losing her grip. With her arms still wrapped around her, Phasma rolled Rey onto her back, her own body coming over her. Her eyelids had gotten heavier and she was unable to open them anymore. All she heard was the sound of footsteps around them before everything went quiet.


End file.
